Taking Notes
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: Making and Passing Note can lead to new romance


_Caitlyn/__**Nate**_

**Taking Notes **

**Its Maths and no one likes it…Well some people do but I found ways of getting distracted by passing notes to my best friend…**

_**Hey **_

_Hey_

_**What ya doing? **_

_Nothing…Just wondering what I can wear out for my date on Friday _

_**You have a date? **_

_Why so surprised? _

_**Oh no reason just thought you know…Never mind, I think you should wear that pink top with that bright green skirt**_

_Aww…Thanks Nate_

_**No problem…Who's taking you out? **_

_Stephen Lock _

_**Ok…Have fun Caity**_

_Thanks :)_

_**Better stop before we get deletion**_

**After that conversation; I didn't bother Caitlyn again…I left her be with Stephen but it was Friday and I got a note of Caitlyn. **

_Nate…_

_**Caity…**_

_Um, can I ask you a favor? _

_**Like I could ever say no to you, what's up? **_

_Babysit my little brother tonight…I got a date with Stephen tonight but mom asked me to look after Jacob, please, pretty please could you? _

_**I suppose so…Like I have anything better to do**_

_Thank you so much Nate! How can I ever repay you? _

_**You don't have to…I'll do anything for you Caity**_

_Thanks Nate…Love ya ;) _

_**Right back at ya Caity ;) **_

**I went over to Caitlyn's after school; I took my little brother, Frankie along so Jacob could play with Frankie while I worked on a new song. Caitlyn mom, Debbie had said thank you to me and so did Caitlyn when they left…Caitlyn was wearing that outfit I told her to wear, I was hoping and praying that Stephen wouldn't like it. **

**I never got to know how the date went because Debbie came back before Caitlyn and I had to get Frankie home but I'm pretty such I'll hear something from Shane or Mitchie or from Caitlyn when were in Maths class together. **

_**Hey Caity…**_

_**Caity…**_

_**Caitlyn…**_

_**Cait…Is everything okay? **_

_Fine Nate…Please just leave me alone_

_**Why? What have I done? **_

_Nothing…Just go away please. _

_**Caity…Please, you're my best friend. Tell me what's wrong? **_

_I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE _

_**OH FINE. BYE CAITLYN**_

**I and Caitlyn haven't been passing note ever since then and when we hang out with our friends together; we don't say anything to each other or even look at each other. I don't even know what I did wrong…Did something go wrong on the date? Is she due on? Is she having problems at home? Hardly doubt that one, I know Debbie and my mom Denise knows Debbie so if anything was going on at Home, my mom would tell me to look out for Caitlyn. **

**I had thought about asking Mitchie but I went against that idea so I asked Shane and he didn't have a clue what could be wrong but after month of no talking, seeing each other after school or looking at each other…I finally thought I talk to Caitlyn again. **

_**Hey Caitlyn**_

_Hey Nate…_

_**Ya okay? **_

_Yup_

_**Will ya please just tell me what I've done wrong? **_

_Nothing Nate…Just my date with Stephen a month ago didn't go well. _

_**Oh…**_

_Yeah _

_**Well sorry to hear this but he not worth it**_

_I know…_

_**He crazy to let ya go like that…You're an amazing girl Caity**_

_Thanks Nate :$ _

_**No problem, so is everything okay with us now? **_

_I suppose so…Not like you did anything wrong. Sorry I blew up at you and ignored you for a whole month_

_**Nah…It's cool, so what's been going with ya? **_

_Not a lot you? _

_**Not much…Just been seeing Stacey from Spanish class**_

_Oh…How long? _

_**Err…A few weeks now, I would have told ya this if you were speaking to me**_

_Wow…Okay, well good for you. I hope it goes well for you_

_**Thanks :) **_

**It was only after that class; I saw Caitlyn run off to the girls toilet…I waited for her to come out but she didn't come out until I walked off…Mitchie had said she spent the rest of the day, crying her eyes out. But then I had notice she not been speaking to me at all, she hasn't been passing note to me in Maths like we would normally do. **

**But one Maths lesson; I passed a note but she threw it back in my face. I ignored it and passed her more notes. **

_**Have I done now? **_

…_._

_**Caitlyn…Why is it always me? Why is it never Mitchie or Shane or Jason or Ella or Peggy or Tess or Lola? **_

…

_**CAITLYN! We haven't spoken for a good two weeks**_

_Will you leave me alone? You're going to get us in trouble! _

_**Like ya care…What's wrong Caitlyn? **_

_Nothing Nathaniel _

_**Well obviously something because ya blank me all the time now**_

_Why are you passing notes to me and not Stacey? She takes the same lesson as us and she in this class_

_**Oh I get it now…You're jealous that I'm going out with Stacey**_

_YEAH…Right Nathaniel_

_**Nathaniel? I know what it means when ya use my full name Caitlyn! **_

_I am not jealous…You can see whoever you want Nate _

_**I don't get it Caity…We agreed **_

_I know! _

_**Then why get moody and funny with me? Ignore me every time ya see me**_

_Look…I'm talking to you now so you can leave me alone and message Stacey instead_

_**Caity…**_

_Seriously Nate…Were fine. Were best friends_

_**Fine**_

**After that; I and Caitlyn didn't talk again but when she heard the rumors that me and Stacey was over, she did start talking to me again. Because it was one Maths lesson…Things were awkward between me and Stacey and I had asked Henry to switch seats with me so I was sitting next to Caitlyn. **

_Dare I ask why you asked to switch seats? _

_**Please leave it alone Caitlyn…**_

_Fine _

_Why are you silently crying Nate? _

_Nate…Talk to me, I'm always here for you._

_**Ha! Yeah right Caitlyn…You have been getting shitty with me for no reason for the last two months, some friend you been! **_

_Nathaniel…Don't take that tone with me! _

_**Stacey cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend…There. **_

_Oh my god…Nate, I'm so sorry_

_**No you're not…You're happy that I'm sad and miserable**_

_Fuck you Nathaniel. _

_**Gladly! **_

**There it was the arguments; I and Caitlyn didn't speak again for the rest of the term, we didn't bother seeing each other after school, we never hung out together at lunch so when she turns up and I walk away and if Caitlyn not there, I would hang out with my friends. **

**Things were definitely awkward and our friends were getting worried but I told them not to and that me and Caitlyn are arguing and best not to get involved but after the half term week…I started speaking to Caitlyn again. **

_**I'm sorry…**_

_Yeah…So am I_

_**Did you like your Christmas present? I picked it **_

_Yeah…Thanks, did you like mine? _

_**Haha yeah I did, thank you…It was amazing**_

_Promise me…We won't like this again, I don't like giving you evils and making you walk away from us at lunch…And I miss the free rides to school. _

_**I promise as long as you promise as well **_

_I promise _

_**Love ya Caity :) **_

_Love ya too Nate :) _

**I want to say things got better after that note passing but it didn't; things actually got worse because we were both invited to a house party and things got heated between me and Caitlyn…I don't actually know who had more anger me or Caitlyn but I don't know how we were going to get through this…**

**It was a house party and we arrived together as best friend but when the host offered us drinks, we happily accepted but after half an hour…We were both drunk on that one cup, we had figured that he sparked our drinks but we ignored it but me and Caitlyn were dancing together on the dance floor and I was touching and kissing Caitlyn in places that she wouldn't let me normally but when things were moving fast, I took her upstairs and took her into the room that locked. **

**I didn't want people disturbing mine and Caitlyn make-out session. When we sat on the bed; I led her down on bed and made out with her at first but then I slowly started undressing her and she did the same with me. I had asked her if she was sure and she said she was sure so I fucked her while she was drunk…We didn't actually wake up till the morning until we realized that the house had been abandoned and the host had been arrested. Caitlyn was so mad at me, she hasn't spoken to me since then and it has been 7 weeks now. **

**Everyone at school knows what has happened between me and Caitlyn and that was pissing Caitlyn off even more and everyone had thought me and Caitlyn were back together when they were all so wrong about it all. **

**But one Maths lesson; I decided to try and break the silent and see what was going on between us because I wasn't so sure myself. **

_**Caitlyn…Is it safe to talk to you? **_

_I suppose so…So what do you want? _

_**I want to know what's going between us**_

_Nothing Nate…_

_**So that house party has been forgotten**_

_Yup…I want to forget that I and you ever had sex Nate_

_**Thing is Caity…I don't think I can**_

_Nate…You have to, we broke up for a reason_

_**Oh give it up Caity! I saying that I love you was not a reason! **_

_We weren't ready for it Nate_

_**You weren't but I wanted you to know that I love you**_

_You don't get it Nate_

_**Make me understand it then Caitlyn because right now, I can't forget that we had sex and I have to be honest you were bloody amazing and I will never forget it**_

_I fell in love with you all over again Nate…The sex brought me so many memories back_

_**I'm falling in love with you again Caity…I will always love you**_

_The sex has scared me though_

_**Why? **_

_We broke your promise Nate…_

_**Oh fuck it Caity…I know I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life…Why do you think Stacey really broke up with me? Yeah she cheated but she thought something was going between me and you**_

_Stephen did the same…Thought something was going between us. _

_**I love you Gellar…**_

_I love you Gray _

_**The sex was amazing but it doesn't have to happen again **_

_I know but I want it to but this time sober and with safety_

_**Um…Caity, I don't want to scare you but did you take? **_

_Yes I did…It came back negative :) _

_**Well that's okay then **_

_So what's going on now then? _

_**Caity…Will you be my girlfriend again? **_

_Of course I will :) _

_**You know the first thing I'm going to do is give you a kiss to show everyone that you're mine forever**_

_Got another half an hour then I'm all yours ;) _

_**I'll try **_

**It now been 10 years since we all left school; I and Caitlyn are still going strong…We now married, jobs and have a child on the way. **


End file.
